La reina del mundo
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Mi primer fic de esta pelicula, NO ME TENGAN PIEDAD! Es un AU o algo asi. Olimpia quiere que Alejandro se case de una vez, y cuando el se va a Babilonia, a ella se le ocurre una idea. Clasificado M por palabrotas, principalmente por parte de Cassandro xD
1. Chapter 1: Nature's not in it

Capitulo 1: Nature's not in it.

Le molestaba... Le molestaba bastante...

No solamente por que significaba que su hijo no iba a dejar un heredero pronto, sino por que TODO mundo sabia que tenía sus queveres con ese otro muchacho. No le caia mal, pero su presencia solo hacia peores las cosas.

Pensó en un monton de cosas y en un montón de maneras de hacer que el bendito muchacho se alejara de su hijo, pero era su propio hijo quien, necio como una mula, se empeñaba en mantener al chico a su lado, llenándolo de atenciones que el chico en cuestión realmente no deseaba y dándole posiciones en el ejercito que el chico en cuestión no le había pedido, pero que el insistía en querer darle...

Si, le molestaba, le molestaba mucho...

Cuando se fueron a Persia ella supuso que el muchacho seria demasiado delicado para una guerra, que alguien terminaría perforándole el corazón con una espada y que el chico yacería marchito como una flor en el invierno en el campo de batalla... Para su desgracia no fue así... Le envió una carta a su hijo para que volviera a casa y se casara de una maldita vez y dejara un heredero antes de que alguien mas tratara de hacerse con el trono, pero jamas le respondió la carta... Las otras cartas si que las respondía...

¡Mocoso insolente! ¡La tenia haciendo corajes y preocupada por su futuro mientras el se revolcaba en Persia con ese otro mocoso igual de idiota que el! ¿Era tan dificil para su idiota hijo entender que lo que ella le estaba diciendo era por su propio bien?

Tenia que hacer algo... Algo para que su hijo se casara con una mujer Macedonia y tuviera un hijo Macedonio, o por lo menos Griego... Ya no importaba si se casaba con una mujer de cualquier región, incluso una mujer de Atenas podría...

¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero que tonta! ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes? Por supuesto que podia hacerlo... Conocía bastantes maneras de hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer... No necesitaba mucho tiempo...

Con este pensamiento, se puso manos a la obra para encontrar la manera de llevar a cabo su cometido...

Una madre siempre hace lo que es mejor para su hijo... Siempre...

**Babilonia**

-Definitivamente tenias que haberlos visto, era algo horrible, espero no volver a ver algo así nunca mas en toda mi vida...-

-A ti es que te encanta exagerar... Ni siquiera era tan grande...-

-¿Están locos? ¡Era la cosa mas fea y enorme que he visto en mi vida! ¡Fácilmente le habría roto el cuello a Alejandro, de no haber sido por Hefestión... Otra cosa que tienes que agradecerle...-

Los tres trataban de sacar al enorme reptil de la bodega, era la serpiente mas larga, gorda y grande que hubiesen visto en toda su existencia, y ni entre los tres podían sacarla de ahí, Alejandro, Hefestión y Ptolomeo tiraban, empujaban y trataban (Sin éxito) de levantar al animal, y Cassandro solo se quedaba ahí, mirando, por que acababa de llegar a ver que chinos había pasado y no entendía para que querrían sacar al animal de la bodega si ahí estaba perfectamente bien... ¿Que tal si todavía estaba vivo y se los tragaba a todos mientras trataban de sacarle de la bodega?

-¿Por que no dejas de platicar y nos ayudas a sacar a esta cosa?-

-¿Por que habría de ayudarlos? ¿Que tal si sigue viva y nos traga a todos?-

-Entonces al menos nuestra muerte no quedara en la conciencia de nadie...-

-Pues yo tendré la conciencia limpia si se los traga ese animal...-

-Cassandro... Está muerto... No te va a hacer nada... Anda, ayuda, no te quedes ahí paradote...-

Sin mas remedio, el hombre de ojos azules se acercó cautelosamente al enorme animal y ahora si pudieron sacarlo de la bendita bodega, no sin que antes le cayera encima a Ptolomeo en dos ocasiones, se lo dejaran caer a Hefestión en el pie, terminara siendo jalado con una soga enredada y se le botaran los ojos a los pies de Cassandro y terminaran hartándose y partiendo al animal en pedazos para sacarlo por partes de la bodega.

Al final, los tres generales y el rey estaban sentados en el suelo, descansando después de aproximadamente cinco horas de tratar de sacar al animal de la bodega, Alejandro había llamado a Bagoas, el muchacho persa, para que les trajera agua helada a todos y ahora los cuatro griegos y el chico persa estaban sentados afuera de la bodega, viendo el desastre que hubiera dejado la enorme serpiente.

-Los criados lo van a pasar mal hoy... Limpiando esa porquería...- dijo Cassandro, mirando los restos de la serpiente en el suelo.

-Al menos ya tienes algo que contarle a tus nietos...- Le contestó Ptolomeo, riendo. -No que no tuvieras nada interesante que contarles ANTES, pero al menos puedes decirles que viste una serpiente mas grande que el rey de Macedonia...-

-En este punto, todo es mas grande que el rey de Macedonia... Digo... Agua fría en vez de vino para sus cansados generales? Que es eso?- Cassandro se llevó la copa de agua fría a los labios, sonriendo.

-Ok... ¿Auch?- Alejandro se rió, tomó un pedazo de la gruesa piel de la difunta serpiente y se lo lanzó en el estomago a Cassandro, quien casi se ahoga con el agua, pero se recuperó enseguida y le devolvió el pedazo de serpiente, los cuatro rieron, tirándose trozos del animal como cuando eran niños y se tiraban grandes trozos de lodo bajo la lluvia en Mieza.

-Ah... Estoy cansado...- Alejandro se puso de pie, Hefestión lo siguió, y también Bagoas, pero Alejandro lo detuvo. -Toma el resto del día libre, voy a descansar...-

Alejandro le hizo un gesto a Hefestión para que lo siguiera, mientras Bagoas se quedaba con los otros dos generales, nada mas mirando como se iban, descorazonado, Cassandro se levantó y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a tu posición, muchacho, no eres mas que una cosita bonita que Alejandro usa cuando Hefestión no está disponible...-

-Iksander no me usa...- Le dijo el muchacho persa, con tono desafiante, el general le sonrió amargamente.

-Aunque no te guste... Alejandro nos usa a todos... Eso es lo que hace... Aunque ni el mismo se de cuenta de que lo hace...-

Cassandro se fue, seguido por Ptolomeo (Quien, según el propio Cassandro, parecía haber decidido pegarse a el como chinche por solo Zeus sabe que motivos, era molesto, pero en algún punto de su vida, Cassandro aprendió a vivir con ello), dejando al muchacho persa con la duda de si realmente Alejandro le usaba aunque no se diera cuenta.

Alejandro, por su parte, entró a su dormitorio, seguido por Hefestión, y en cuando los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de ambos, el rey prácticamente se le echó a su amigo encima, cubriéndole el rostro de castos besos.

-Ven aquí...- Le dijo al oído, tambaleándolos a ambos hacia la enorme cama.-Voy a comerte...-

-Dijiste que estabas cansado...- Le contestó su amante, lánguidamente, tratando con pereza de quitarse al rey de encima.

-Nunca me cansaría de ti, ahora quedate quieto para que pueda aprovecharme de ti...-

-Me pareció que ya no estabas interesado en mi, ya que ahora tienes a tu niñato persa...-

-¿Bagoas? No significa nada para mi...-

-¿Y como puedo estar tan seguro? Pareces mas interesado en el que en mi últimamente...-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ven acá y déjame demostrarte cuan interesado estoy en ti...-

Lo besó despacio, acariciando su cuello y moviendo las manos lentamente para desabrochar el chiton que cubría su cuerpo, retirándolo con cuidado, como si estuviera desprendiendo la envoltura de un delicado regalo. Lo vio un momento, como admirando lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Hefestión se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Alejandro le observaban como si fuese un tesoro y se ruborizó, tratando, sin éxito de cubrirse con uno de los cobertores de la cama, el rey le detuvo las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y volvió a besarle, esta vez mas demandante, mas rudo, pero mas lleno de amor por el.

Aquella tarde transcurrió para ambos de forma apasionada, terminaron tendidos en la cama, cansados y satisfechos, en algun momento, Hefestión rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su rey, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Alejandro, como tantas otras veces, Alejandro le besó la frente, suspirando.

-Te amo a ti nada mas, mi amado Patroclo...-

**Macedonia**

Olimpia estaba sentada en su altar a Dionisio, había terminado de hacer lo que tenia planeado para su hijo, lo enviaría a Babilonia en calidad de urgente...

Para Hefestión, de la reina Olimpia...

**Babilonia**

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde el incidente de la serpiente en la bodega, los tres generales y el rey todavía lo recordaban, mientras Bagoas se dedicaba a entretener a Alejandro como podía y Hefestión no podía estar mas irritado con ambos, llegó otra carta para Alejandro de parte de su madre, nuevamente, rogándole que volviera a Macedonia y se casara, o que se la llevara a ella a Babilonia, para que no estuviera sola a merced de cualquiera que quisiera acabar con ella.

-¿Habrá un día en que llegue el correo en el que NO venga una carta de tu madre diciéndote lo mismo todo el tiempo?- Cassandro se llevó la copa a los labios, mientras Alejandro le dirigía un gesto severo.

-Es mi madre, es perfectamente normal que se preocupe por mi futuro...-

-Me parece bastante razonable que se preocupe... Pero ¿Que te hostigue con lo mismo todo el tiempo? Ni mi propia madre me molesta tanto, y yo también estoy en edad de casarme...-

-Pero eso es por que tu nunca le has hecho caso a tu madre, ella ya debe haberse resignado a que vas a ser un solterón mantenido y arrimado en su casa toda tu vida...-

-¡Oye! ¡Ese fue un golpe bajo! ¿Tu como sabes que soy mantenido y arrimado?-

-Por que te conozco...-

-A ver, ¿por qué no te casas?-

-¡Por que no quiero, vaya! ¿Y a ti que te importa si me caso o no? A lo mejor es hasta mejor para ti...-

-Ah... No me digas eso... Te conozco... No te casas por que eso significaría que Hefestión tendría que hacerse a un lado... Y tu no quieres eso...-

-¿Tu que sabes?-

-Yo se muchas cosas... Estoy seguro de que si Hefestión fuera mujer, lo desposarías enseguida, y luego ambos tendrían...- Cassandro no pudo continuar, Hefestión le había metido un trozo de seda blanca en la boca mientras hablaba.

-Ya cállate, Cassandro.- Le dijo sonriendo y dando un trago a su vino, Alejandro se rió a carcajadas, y Bagoas se cubrió la boca con las manos, riendo bajito, Hefestión sonrió triunfalmente, mientras el otro general se quitaba la bola de tela de la boca, la hacia bolita con las manos nuevamente y se la lanzaba en la cara a su oponente, quien la esquivó con gran facilidad, para mayor molestia de Cassandro.

-Ya basta, niños...- Dijo Alejandro, tomando la mano de Hefestión y tirando suavemente de el, para que se acercara. -Tienes un poco de razón, Cassandro... Si Hefestión fuera mujer, no dudaría un segundo en en convertirlo en mi reina...- Alejandro besó la mano de su amante, ascendiendo, con delicados besos por todo el brazo del general, quien reía nerviosamente, cuando Alejandro llegó al hombro de su amado, Hefestión giró la cabeza hacia un lado, negándole al rey el acceso a sus labios, Ptolomeo y Cassandro rieron, entretenidos, y Alejandro no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse, visiblemente irritado, puesto que ahora incluso Bagoas se estaba riendo de el.

Mas tarde, Hefestión anunció que se iba a la cama, seguido de tal anuncio, Cassandro anunció que Hefestión se iba a la cama a esperar a que el rey se cansara de festejar en grupo y decidiera hacer una fiesta solo para dos, lo cual hizo que el antes mencionado Hefestión le diera una patada en la cabeza cuando pasó por su lado, se perdió en el pasillo, y minutos después, el propio Alejandro lo siguió silenciosamente, cuidando que el general no se diera cuenta de que era seguido.

Hefestión se fue a su habitación, y ahí fue recibido por un criado con una carta para el. El sobre pequeñito venía solo con un papel diminuto, que con letra limpia, clara y hermosa decía "Duerme".

Vio la nota durante un momento, y luego vio el papel/sobre en el que venia la nota, analizó el interior un momento y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareado, hasta que su cuerpo se dobló como si fuera un fideo y cayó al suelo, y el sobre y el pequeño papel fueron arrastrados por el viento que entraba por la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2: Jynweythek Ylow

Capítulo 2: Jynweythek Ylow

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en los brazos de Alejandro, tendido en su cama, el rey tenia cara de haber sido golpeado con algo muy doloroso, y en cuanto le vio abrir los ojos le cubrió el rostro de besos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-¡Alejandro, me asfixias! ¡No puedo respirar!-

-¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Traté de reanimarte pero no reaccionabas! Mandé a Bagoas por el médico, ya viene en camino...-

-Me siento bien, solo tuve un mareo...- Hefestión trató de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a marearse y Alejandro lo tomó en brazos de nuevo, guiándolo hacia la cama.

-Por supuesto, solo un mareo... Te quedas aquí y esperas a que venga el médico... No voy a arriesgarme a que estés enfermo de algo grave...-

-Pero estoy bien...-

-Si estuvieras bien no te habrías vuelto a marear... ¿Sabes que pasa? Que no comes bien, eso es lo que pasa... Tienes que comer correctamente...-

-¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-

-¡Pues después de no comer bien, es natural que te desmayes!-

-¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Me estás aplastando!-

Alejandro estaba sentado en la cama, aun apretando a Hefestión contra su pecho, haciendo ruidos con la garganta y haciendo que Hefestión se riera, lo cual le era incomodo para la posición en la que se encontraba, el médico llegó y después de revisar un momento a Hefestión, determinó que no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, pero le ordenó tener cuidado con las comidas, y dijo a los criados que verificaran que se comiera todo lo que le daban, ademas de unos cuantos días de descanso, luego se fue, dejando al rey y a su general solos, los criados fueron a buscar algo para que su amo comiera.

-¿Ves?- Le dijo Alejandro, con una gran sonrisa que claramente decía "yo tenia razón y tu no" -El problema era que no estás comiendo bien... Ahora voy a quedarme aquí a verificar que comas correctamente...-

-Voy a mandar a que traigan de nuevo al médico para decirle que ha creado a un monstruo...- Dijo el de ojos azules, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la nariz y viendo con reproche a su amante, quien no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Deja de verme así! ¡No es mi culpa que no comas como se debe!-

Hefestión no dijo nada... No se estaba sintiendo precisamente de maravilla...

Después de que Alejandro lo obligara a comerse TODO lo que le habían llevado y de que lo forzara a descansar, Hefestión no se sentía para nada bien... De pronto se mareaba y toda la habitación daba vueltas, y en algún momento del día, empezó a ver dos Alejandros en la habitación, curiosamente, los dos le decían las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo y lo confundían, y de pronto se sentía cansado y estuvo a punto de caer dormido sobre la comida tres veces, y a ratos le temblaban tanto las manos que no podía ni siquiera sostener las sabanas, estaba asustado, no sabia que estaba pasándole y temía que lo hubiesen envenenado o algo parecido.

Alejandro, por su parte, también notó el extraño comportamiento de su amado, y decidió quedarse a vigilarlo, pronto, el nervioso general se quedó profundamente dormido y el rey se metió bajo las sabanas a su lado, abrazado a su cintura, e igualmente, se quedó dormido.

**Macedonia**

Olimpia estaba tranquila...

En cualquier momento, el pequeño regalo que hubo enviado para Hefestión surtiría efecto, ella lo sentiría, y cuando lo hiciera, sonreiría satisfecha.

Su cara de pronto se tornó radiante de felicidad, y sonrió como si le hubiesen dado una maravillosa noticia...

**Babilonia**

Alejandro despertó unas cuantas horas mas tarde, tenía Hefestión acurrucado en el hueco que estaba entre su cuello y su hombro, vio la maraña de cabellos castaños desperdigados por la almohada, deslizó su mano por la cintura de su amado hasta detenerse en la cadera, lo sintió tan delgado.. Obviamente no estaba comiendo bien...

Hefestión se estremeció en sueños, tal vez por el frío que entraba por la ventana, Alejandro pensó en levantarse y cerrar la ventana, pero su brazo estaba debajo del cuerpo de Hefestión, por lo que le era imposible moverse, decidió entonces cubrir un poco mas a su Patroclo con las sabanas, pero en cuanto movió la mano de la cadera de su amante, Hefestión despertó, desperezándose ante los ojos atónitos de Alejandro.

El castaño miró al rubio un momento, a mitad de un bostezo, Alejandro lo miraba como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes en su vida.

El rey de Macedonia y Persia no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Delante de el no estaba Hefestión, la cabeza de lisos cabellos castaños que hubiere visto anteriormente no era la de su amado, por el contrario, frente a sus ojos estaba el delicado y elegante cuerpo de un ser etéreo, era imposible que algo así fuera de este mundo... Era como si una de las Nereidas hubiese salido del mar para dormirse con el, y apenas hubiese despertado.

El cabello le caía sobre los delicados hombros como una cascada color chocolate, los ojos azul intenso brillaban con las lagrimas no derramadas por causa del sueño, eran un par de ojos grandes y redondos que parecieran dos pedazos de cielo, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios del color de un botón de rosa contrastaban con la piel medio tostada, el rostro era pura perfección, montado sobre un delgado cuello, unido a los delicados hombros antes mencionados, los cuales descendían en direcciones opuestas hacia un par de delgados y gráciles brazos, acompañados de pequeñas manos de dedos largos.

El rey no detuvo su vista ahí... Por supuesto que no... Sus ojos subieron nuevamente hacia el delicado cuello, y de ahí, volvieron a bajar hasta llegar al corazón de la delicada ninfa delante suyo, cubierto por un busto pequeño, pero perfecto, descendiendo para encontrarse con la cintura y las caderas afiladas, el vientre plano y las largas y bien formadas piernas...

¿De dónde había salido esta criatura de inusual y divina belleza? Los ojos azules le observaban de vuelta como si le cuestionaran, y cuando abrió la boca, la voz mas melodiosa que el rey hubiese escuchado en toda su vida resonó en sus oídos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Le cuestionó, pero frunció el ceño, las cejas, que parecían haber sido pintadas a su cara, contrayéndose, como si dudaran que esa voz que había salido de sus labios fuese suya. -Eso... Eso fui...-

Los gestos... Alejandro vio a la criatura delante suyo un segundo, como si finalmente la reconociera, sus gestos y la forma en que le miraba, cuestionándole con la mirada... Eran tan propios de...

-¿Hefestión?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, no estaba en sus planes decirlo (O preguntarlo, mas bien), simplemente se le salió, por que no estaba seguro de saber exactamente QUIEN era la persona delante suyo.

La doncella de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules le vio un segundo, y se analizó las manos detenidamente, notando las dos protuberancias de su pecho, y luego volvió a ver a Alejandro.

-Algo anda muy mal... ¿Verdad?-

Alejandro no le dijo nada... Ella se puso de pie, había un espejo largo en la habitación, y caminó despacio, titubeante, en dirección al espejo...

El reflejo le asustó, ese cuerpo no podía ser suyo... Esa cara no podía ser suya...

¿Que había pasado?

Nota: En caso de que a alguien le interese saber, estoy usando los nombres de temas del soundtrack de la película de María Antonieta de Sophia Coppola.


	3. Chapter 3: Plainsong

Capitulo 3: Plainsong

Se analizó en el espejo nuevamente, despues de correr a Alejando de la habitación, este le envió a Bagoas, quien llegó al dormitorio silencisamente y depositó unas cuantas ropas dobladas elegantemente sobre la cama de Hefestión, quien seguía mirandose al espejo, incapaz de reconocerse, incapaz de entender como le habia pasado aquello.

Bagoas no entendía... Cuando Iksander le dijo que llevara aquella ropa a la habitación del amo Hefestión no le dijo que el amo no se encontraba, tampoco le dijo sobre aquella doncella que estaba sentada frente al tocador, completamente desvestida...

¿Se habría dormido el amo Hefestión con esa mujer? No parecía probable, de haber sido así, tal vez Iksander estaría molesto... No, molesto es poco... Iksander no se molestaba... Iksander tiraba fuego por la boca y gritaba y maldecía a quien tuviese la desgracia de ponerse en su camino... Pero no se enojaba...

No, había llegado a sus aposentos y le ordenó que llevara esa ropa al dormitorio del amo Hefestión, pero si el amo no estaba, Iksander no estaba molesto y la dama estaba ahí... ¡La conclusión mas obvia era que Iksander se había dormido con la mujer! ¡En los aposentos del amo Hefestión! ¡Que humillante y que terrible golpe sería para el amo si llegaba a enterarse! Bagoas inmediatamente comenzó a sentir pena por el...

Si había alguien en este mundo que le caía bien, era el amo Hefestión, por que no estaba interesado en nada que Bagoas pudiera ofrecerle en ningún sentido, no necesitaba esas cosas, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Iksander, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y lo atesoraba en su corazón como lo mas maravilloso que pudiera haberle pasado en toda su existencia... Bagoas notaba muchas cosas, no era simplemente un eunuco idiota, entendía muchas cosas que otros no entendían... La primera vez que a Bagoas se le ocurrió coquetear abiertamente con Iksander, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ver los ojos heridos del amo Hefestión para desistir...

Mucha gente no se fija en esas cosas, pero el sí, Hefestión lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo por pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de querer quitarle a Iksander, y aunque su cara no decía absolutamente nada, sus ojos lo decían absolutamente todo, le dolía... Le dolía ver que otro hombre tocara a su otra mitad, y que Iksander no hiciera nada para evitarlo le dolía muchísimo mas...

Entonces Bagoas no lo hizo mas, Iksander se enojó con el por que ahora solamente se limitaba a sus labores como acompañante, pero cuando Bagoas le dijo que no quería disgustar al amo Hefestión con su actitud hacia el, Iksander pareció entender y no estuvo molesto con el por mucho tiempo, y ahora lo llamaba para darle ropa a esa mujer que había dormido con el en la cama del amo Hefestión...

Decir que Bagoas estaba molesto con Iksander era decir poco... Decir que estaba furioso era un poco mas acertado... Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se dispuso a salir a decirle a Iksander que el no iba a ser tapadera de nadie, que si quería meter mujeres a su cama, a el no le importaba, pero que meter mujeres a la cama del amo Hefestión sin que el amo esté ahí era demasiado y que si el amo preguntaba algo, el no iba a mentirle... Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta en la silla del tocador y le habló.

-Mírame...- le dijo, no era una petición, era una orden, y Bagoas sintió deseos de no hacerle caso, pero Iksander podría molestarse, así que se dio la vuelta para verla.

Y casi se le detiene el corazón... Pues los ojos del amo Hefestión estaban pegados a la cara de la mujer.

-Estoy en una situación incomoda, ¿no te parece?- Se puso de pie, era tan alta como Bagoas, y un poco mas delgada que el, pero si alguien los viera de espaldas, creería que ambos eran mujeres. -Quiero pensar que tiene algo de ventajoso que me encuentre en esta situación...-

-¿Amo Hefestión?-

-Tenemos que pensar en otro nombre para mi, ¿estás de acuerdo, Bagoas?-

Su voz sonaba dulce y conciliadora, Bagoas estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios por que no entendía que clase de brujería le habían hecho a Hefestión para que estuviera asi, pero Hefestión conservaba el temple tranquilo y los ojos le brillaban de una manera distinta, algo similar a la confusión mezclada con alegría... Bagoas le vio un momento, y luego vio la pila de ropa que Iksander le ordenó que llevara.

-¿Me permite?- Dijo finalmente, Hefestión le vio como quien mira a un enano verde. -El rey ordenó que trajera ropa para usted...-

-Ah, ya veo...-

-¿Desea que le prepare un baño primero?-

-Si... Gracias...-

Bagoas dejó a Hefestión a solas, quien en turno, se levantó y caminó nuevamente al espejo de cuerpo entero, se analizó a conciencia, tratando de asegurarse de que ese cuerpo que estaba frente a el en el espejo era el suyo... Bagoas apareció un momento mas tarde para decirle que su baño estaba listo, y le ayudó a meterse a la tina, para después dedicarse a lavarle el cabello.

El chico persa podía decir con toda certeza, si a alguien se le ocurriese preguntarle, que no odiaba en absoluto al amo Hefestión, era una buena persona y a pesar de la condición de Bagoas, jamas le había tratado de mala manera, las pocas veces que Iksander lo había mandado a ayudarle, Hefestión le pedía las cosas de forma amable y agradecía todo lo que Bagoas podía hacer... Probablemente lo mejor de todo es que Hefestión era tan bueno como Iksander, regalaba cosas que no necesitaba a los criados y nunca les reprendía cuando se equivocaban o hacían una tontería, y la única vez que Bagoas lo vio realmente molesto, fue por que el horrendo perro de Iksander se había metido en sus aposentos y había hecho un desastre ahí...

Bagoas podía jurar que ese perro debía ser el único ser vivo que no quería a Hefestión... Incluso los que le envidiaban le admiraban en secreto...

-Quiero salir ya...- Le dijo, y Bagoas se puso de pie, tomó una toalla y la extendió para que se secara. -Llama al rey...- Bagoas hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto de baño. -¿Y Bagoas?

El chico persa se detuvo un segundo, se dio la vuelta y vio a un ser con los ojos del amo Hefestión envuelto en una toalla, mirándole suplicante.

-¿Puedes traerme un plato grande de Shirina Badami?-

Bagoas sonrió... El ser con los ojos del amo Hefestión ERA el amo Hefestión... A nadie mas parecían gustarle esas cosillas mas que a el.

-Como ordene...-

Salió de los aposentos del amo Hefestión, aun preguntándose que clase de hechizo le habían puesto encima al general para que terminara atrapado en el cuerpo de una doncella...

Debió hacerlo alguien que odiaba a Alejandro...

**Macedonia**

Olimpia no pensaba que hubiera sido tan sencillo...

No podía creerlo... Su regalo hizo efecto mas rápido de lo que ella se imaginaba... Pero no podía enviar su carta ahora, sino hasta que le llegara una carta de Alejandro, quien seguramente le diría lo que estaba pasando...

Hasta entonces, guardaría su carta, y la enviaría hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

**Babilonia**

-¿No te dijo para qué quería que fuera?-

-No, Majestad, solo dijo que lo llamara, y que le llevara un plato grande de shirina badami...-

-Alejandro...- Le dijo, como tratando de hacer que se acordara de su nombre por una vez en su vida. -Ve por el plato, yo voy con Hefestión...-

-Si, Majestad...-

-¡Alejandro!-

Bagoas se fue, riendo, sabía que no le gustaba ese trato, pero lo hacía de todas maneras... La costumbre era mas fuerte que él...

Hefestión no paraba de mirarse en el espejo, estaba todavía sobre la silla del tocador, con la toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y los cabellos húmedos pegados a la cara, se miraba como si estuviese viendo su reflejo por primera vez en su vida, levantó una mano para tocarse con los largos dedos la rosada mejilla... Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que le estaba pasando...

Si lo veía de forma positiva, era algo muy conveniente... Era irónico que Cassandro estuviese hablando de ello el día anterior... Era algo conveniente para Alejandro y era conveniente para él también ¿Debía empezar a llamarse a si mismo ella? No sabía si se trataba de algún conjuro o una maldición enviada por alguien que quería alejarlo de Alejandro, pero si lo veía bajo una luz mas positiva, se daba cuenta de que existían muchas ventajas en relación a la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente...

Decidido a tomar la situación de la forma mas positiva posible, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama, donde se encontraban las ropas que Bagoas le había traído por orden de Alejandro, dobladas pulcramente sobre las sabanas, y tomó una de las prendas... Nunca había necesitado ayuda para vestirse y no creía necesitarla ahora... Sin embargo, cuando trató de desdoblar el largo vestido, se dio cuenta de que la tela era demasiado pesada... O tal vez el se había vuelto demasiado débil, sin embargo, no pudo evitar admirar el vestido, tendría que esperar, sin embargo, a que viniera alguien a ayudarle a ponérselo...

Y como si hubiese sido invocado por su necesidad de finalmente vestirse, Alejandro estaba ahí, detrás de él, tomó el largo vestido entre sus manos y se lo puso por encima de la cabeza a su amante, quien levantó los delgados brazos, y cuando finalmente estuvo vestido, se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Alejandro, y se dio cuenta tristemente de que ya no podía mirarle directo a la cara por que su estatura ya no se lo permitía, y maldijo a quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso, por que seguramente esta persona sabia lo mal que iba pasarla...

Alejandro, por su parte, se preguntaba que clase de brujería había hecho que su amado terminara en esta situación, sin embargo, lo vio como algo conveniente... En algún momento de su vida, tenia que hacer que su madre le dejara en paz, y aunque no quería, podía usar a Hefestión ahora para hacer eso... Hefestión levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Alejandro, como si este tuviese la respuesta a todo, lamentable como era, Alejandro no tenia la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, pero se sintió como si cayera en un profundo mar cuando vio los ojos azules de su amado, mirándole, como buscando respuestas, acarició una de sus mejillas y la sintió suave, como tocar un durazno maduro, se inclinó un poco y besó suavemente la frente de su amado, mientras acunaba su rostro con las manos.

El momento fue súbitamente interrumpido por la llegada de Bagoas, con el plato dorado que llevaba consigo los dulces persas que a Hefestión tanto le gustaban, sonrió y le hizo un gesto al eunuco para que pasara y los dejara en donde creyera conveniente, Bagoas los puso cerca de la cama de Hefestión y se retiró a una esquina de la recámara, como una sombra, Hefestión tomó una de las pequeñas galletas de nuez y se volvió a acostar en su cama, mirando a Alejandro mientras comía.

-Habla conmigo...- Le dijo, a Bagoas le pareció mas un mandato que otra cosa, se preguntaba si Alejandro le permitía a todos sus generales hablarle como si lo estuvieran mandando para todos lados.

-Estoy bajo la suposición de que quien te hizo esto quería hacerte daño...-

-Lo supuse...- Hefestión dio otra leve mordida a su galleta, cruzando las piernas. -¿Hará esto mas bien que mal?-

-Supongo que pensaron en evitar que pelearas a mi lado...-

Hefestión desvió la mirada, Alejandro tenia razón... Vio a Bagoas un momento, se dio cuenta de que probablemente terminaría haciendo lo mismo que él.

-Pero no voy a permitirlo...- dijo Alejandro, y Hefestión dejó caer su galleta, mirando sobresaltado al hombre delante suyo. -Sigues siendo un guerrero y sigues siendo un excelente estratega... No dejaré que esta situación te detenga...-

-Gracias...- Le contestó su amante, sonriendo, pues deseaba permanecer cerca de Alejandro en todo momento.

-Pero...-

-Imaginé que habría un 'pero' de por medio.- Hefestión no pudo evitar sonreír, y Alejandro hizo lo mismo.

-Deja a este pobre hombre preocuparse un poco por ti... Si te hicieron esto, es porque querían dañarte, aprovechando que cambiaste... Enviaré a dos de los otros generales a que te vigilen cuando no estemos en el campo de batalla...-

-Entiendo y agradezco tu preocupación... Pero no creo que sea necesario que...-

-Te lo digo de nuevo, deja a este pobre hombre preocuparse un poco por ti... No quiero arriesgarme a que algo te pase...-

-Entiendo...- Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó otra galleta de nuez y comenzó a morderla con gusto, como si la conversación anterior jamas hubiese tenido lugar. -Aceptaré a quien sea que elijas para protegerme...-

-Serán personas de confianza, mi cielo...-

Alejandro se sentó al lado de Hefestión, tomó la galleta de nuez en su mano y se la comió, para indignación de su amante.

-¡Mi galleta! ¡Mala persona!-

Alejandro besó los cabellos de su amante, abrazando su delgada cintura con un brazo, tomó con la mano libre otra galleta y la llevó a los labios de Hefestión, quien la mordió despacio, sin despegar los ojos azules del rostro de Alejandro.

**Babilonia, unas horas mas tarde.**

-¡De ninguna puta manera, Alejandro!- Cassandro se sentó de forma indignada en su cama, mirando al rey y al otro general que estaba parado a su lado, el cual no parecía tener problema alguno con el arreglo. -Soy general, no dama de compañía... Ve a buscar a alguien que tenga vestido...-

-No vas a ser dama de compañía de nadie, Cassandro... Vas a ser un GUARDAESPALDAS, es una cosa MUY diferente...-

-¡Pues no quiero! ¡Es mi ultima palabra!-

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres... Te lo estoy ordenando... Ahora ve con Cleito y deja de hacer rabietas...-

Cassandro se resignó... No sabía por que carajo un hombre como Hefestión necesitaría guardaespaldas a menos que estuviese en una situación en la que no pudiera defenderse solo, pero tanto Cleito como el lo conocían, sabían que aunque estuviese enfermo, Hefestión podría defenderse solo... ¿Para qué, entonces, querría Alejandro que le cuidaran la espalda?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y el chico persa salió con el plato vacío, Cassandro y Cleito lo vieron un segundo, y el hizo lo mismo, y luego se alejó, sin dirigirles la palabra y sin bajar la cabeza ante su presencia, no le agradaban y el no les agradaba a ellos, tan acostumbrados que estaban a ver a Alejandro darle su indivisible atención a Hefestión.

Entraron al dormitorio y vieron a Hefestión sentado de espaldas en la terraza de sus aposentos, jugando con un abanico, abriendo y cerrando el pequeño adorno, llevaba tantas capas de ropa que Cassandro tuvo que preguntarse si estaba sentado ahí por que no podía moverse a ningún otro lado de tanta prenda que llevaba encima, Cleito se acercó con cautela a Hefestión, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, fue él quien dio la vuelta para verlos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, como si les hubieran robado el aliento, no creían lo que sus ojos estaban viendo...


	4. Chapter 4: Keen on boys

Capitulo 4: Keen on boys

Era como si se tratara de una estatua de alguna divinidad, ninguno de los dos generales creía lo que veían sus ojos...

La criatura que ellos creyeron desde el principio que era Hefestión giró en su silla, viendo a ambos generales con sus enormes ojos azules, fijos, el abanico de papel cerrado sobre su regazo, envuelto en fina seda babilonia, el cabello castaño trenzado de manera que parecía como si lo hubieran atado con mas cabello, y los enormes ojos azules delineados, mirándoles fijamente, suspiró, y los dos generales se dieron cuenta, por fin, de que no se trataba de una ensoñación o de una estatua, sino de un ser viviente.

-Alejandro quiere burlarse de mi...- dijo, se puso de pie, y salió a la terraza, observando en silencio y con sus vivaces ojos azules los arboles y las flores, abrió el abanico de papel de nuevo, y el aire de éste junto con la suave brisa que entraba por la terraza abierta mecieron los cabellos castaños a los lados. -Dijo que serian personas de confianza...-

Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Bagoas cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación con un plato con mas dulces, luego vio a los dos generales, que parecían clavados en su sitio, observando como si nunca hubieran visto lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Hefestión sonrió, sabía que en este punto, tenía la total atención de los dos hombres delante suyo.

-Bagoas...- El chico persa levantó la vista del plato que estaba depositando cerca de la cama de Hefestión, para dirigirle la mirada a él. -¿Tú confías en Cassandro?-

-No me agrada mucho la forma en que me trata...-

-¿Y confías en Cleito?-

-No lo conozco bien...-

-Entiendo... Bagoas... Dile a Alejandro que confío en ti y que quiero que tú también estés a mi lado, si tiene un problema con ello, vendrás y me lo dirás...-

-Como ordene...- Bagoas hizo una reverencia y salió de los aposentos, sonriendo, los dos generales seguían mirando a Hefestión, sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Supongo que Alejandro no les explicó nada... ¿Verdad?- Los dos generales negaron con la cabeza, aun muy nerviosos ante lo que tenían enfrente. -Entiendo... Ni yo mismo se lo que me ha pasado... Esta mañana desperté así... Ayer no era diferente a como me conocían, ¿cierto? No entiendo qué es lo que me pasó, pero supongo que tengo que verle el lado positivo de alguna manera...-

Los dos generales se quedaron callados, mirando, sin entender realmente que pasaba, Hefestión frunció el ceño y se paró delante de ambos.

-Hablen conmigo...- les dijo, Cassandro tragó saliva, Cleito se removió de forma incómoda en su sitio.

-Cuando Alejandro dijo que necesitabas protección...- Dijo el mayor de los dos generales. -No nos imaginamos que sería por este motivo... ¿Que clase de brujería te han echado encima?-

-Si lo supiera... Seguramente no la tendría...- Hefestión se alejó de ambos, se sentó en su cama y procedió a comerse un pashmak* en silencio, Cassandro se preguntaba a donde se iba todo lo que Hefestión se llevaba a la boca, puesto que jamás había visto que engordara un solo gramo. -Me sorprende que Alejandro haya decidido llamarlos a ustedes para que sean mis guardias... Sabe que no confío en ustedes para nada... No entiendo por qué lo hace...-

Bagoas llegó momentos mas tarde y le dijo algo al oído a Hefestión, quien desvió la atención de sus dulces y frunció el ceño, luego volvió a ver a los dos generales, sonriendo.

-Ah... Ya entiendo...- Hizo el dulce a un lado y se levantó de la cama. -Caminen conmigo... Tengo muchas cosas de qué enterarme...-

Fue a pararse entre ambos generales y desvió la vista de uno al otro, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿No van a ofrecerme sus brazos? ¿Que clase de caballeros son?- Le dio un pisotón a cada uno y les atrapó el brazo, para luego salir de la habitación llevando a los dos generales como banderines, ante la mirada divertida de Bagoas, que procedió a acomodar todo lo que había en la estancia de manera que estuviese decente para cuando el amo Hefestión regresara.

Pasaba por los pasillos del palacio con los dos generales detrás, después de decidir que no tenía sentido alguno tirar de ellos y de que ellos le dijeran que no importaba a donde fuera, su deber era seguirlo, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, y Cassandro chocó con su espalda, ambos estuvieron a punto de caer, pero Cleito tiró del chiton de Cassandro con una mano y del manto celeste de Hefestión con la otra, por lo que ambos quedaron colgando, a centímetros del suelo.

-¿Por que te detienes, tonta?- Le gritó Cassandro, una vez que Cleito lo ayudó a recuperar el piso.

-¡No me digas tonta!- Hefestión estaba a punto de darle un zape a Cassandro, pero Cleito los detuvo a ambos.

-Ya basta, niños... ¿Por qué te detuviste?- Le preguntó a Hefestión.

-¡Iba a decirles pero este MENSO no me deja hablar! Nada mas busca pretextos para gritarle a la gente...-

-¡No me digas menso, travesti!-

-¡Travesti tu madre, fijate!-

-¡A ver, ya basta!- Cleito se sintió de pronto como cuando tenía que separarlos a la tierna edad de 10 años, 13 años mas tarde, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. -¿Puedes explicarnos AHORA SI, por qué te detuviste?-

La princesa Stateira pasó a su lado, golpeando a Hefestión con el hombro, lo que hizo que casi le cayera a los generales encima, la princesa persa no hizo ademán de darse la vuelta y pedir disculpas, sino que siguió su camino como si hubiese golpeado a una esclava, Hefestión estuvo a punto de alcanzarla y tirarle de los cabellos, pero Cleito le tomó el brazo y caminó a su lado, en dirección opuesta.

-Eso no era necesario...- Comentó, guiando su camino en dirección a los aposentos de Alejandro, por que sabía que Hefestión iba hacia allá desde el principio. -Uno pensaría que alguien de su posición tendría un poco mas de modales...-

-Son persas... Bárbaros... No tienen modales, Cleito...- Comentó Cassandro, caminando un poco por detrás de Hefestión.

-Y cuando dices esas cosas, no demuestras tener mas modales que ellos...- Dijo Hefestión, sin soltar el brazo de Cleito, pero con una expresión seria, como si quisiera regresar sobre sus pasos y decirle unas cuantas verdades a la princesa.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a los aposentos de Alejandro, Hefestión giró a la izquierda, tirando con una fuerza demasiado grande para su situación actual del brazo de Cleito, quien casi choca contra Cassandro, que tampoco esperaba tal movimiento, y le siguieron hasta donde estaban los demás generales desayunando y charlando animadamente. Hefestión se detuvo, y todos los generales y soldados guardaron silencio y voltearon a verle, en ese momento, Hefestión supo que ya todos sabían lo que estaba pasando.

El lugar estaba tan silencioso que podría haberse escuchado caer un alfiler si alguien hubiese tenido uno para dejarlo caer, todos miraban a Hefestión, Perdicas tosió despacio, y todos se giraron a verlo, con autosuficiencia, Hefestión bajó los escalones despacio, y fue a sentarse donde lo hacía siempre, generales y soldados le vieron un momento, y luego, decidiendo que no había nada mas que ver, procedieron a seguir comiendo y bebiendo normalmente.

Cleito y Cassandro seguían pegados a su sitio en la entrada del salón, vieron a Hefestión un segundo y luego entraron al salón y se sentaron a ambos lados del general convertido en doncella, Hefestión se entretenía en comer de las uvas de Lisímaco, quien le miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas, Hefestión revoleó los ojos, Lisímaco no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡Lis, deja de verme! Parece como si quisieras hacerme un hoyo en la cara...-

-Lo siento... Pero es que... Es increíble...-

-Si así lo miras tú imaginate como me siento yo...-

Minutos después, Bagoas entró al salón, corriendo disimuladamente, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su manto dorado, el horror pintado en su rostro, empujó a Cleito y se sentó al lado de Hefestión.

-Iksander planea casarse...- Le dijo, Lisímaco, Cassandro y Cleito casi se le echan encima para enterarse del chisme. -Nadie se ha enterado por mi... No se con QUIEN planea casarse, pero le pidió a Eumenes que le enviara una carta a su madre para anunciarle su deseo de casarse, para que ella venga a Babilonia...-

-No... Me... Jodas...- Cassandro se sentó nuevamente, después de prácticamente estar sentado encima de Hefestión, rígido, vio a Lisímaco y luego a Hefestión, Bagoas respiraba agitado, y Cleito pidió agua para el chico persa. -¿Crees que se vaya a casar contigo?- preguntó Cassandro, mirando con sus enormes ojos azules a Hefestión.

-¡Imagínate!- susurró Lisímaco. -Sería la reina de Macedonia, Persia Babilonia... ¡Imaginate nada mas!-

-Calla Lis, no es seguro todavía... Podría escoger a alguien mas...-

-La posibilidad está ahí... Alejandro necesitaría ser muy tonto para no considerarla...-

-¿Que tal si prefiere casarse con alguna mujer persa o algo así?- Bagoas se miraba preocupado. -Para hacer alianzas y esas cosas...-

-¡Callate los ojos, mocoso!- Lisímaco le tiró una uva que le dio directo en la cara. -Eso ya son palabras mayores, que no te oiga, es capaz de que le gusta la idea... Y yo no se ustedes, pero hay muchos soldados y generales que no están muy felices con eso de los jovencitos persas en el ejercito macedonio...- Le dirigió una mirada leve a Cleito. -Como aquí mis ojos...-

-A mi lo que me molesta es que ya se crea persa, los mocosos me vienen a dar mas o menos igual... Lo que me frustra es que quiera hacerle creer al mundo que aquí y en Macedonia nada mas su mierda apesta...-

-Cleito, esas palabras delante de la dama, por favor...- Cassandro se llevó una uva a la boca, sonriendo, pero no pudo comerla por que la perdió bajo la mesa, gracias a un codazo de parte de Hefestión.

-Como si no hubiera escuchado las palabrotas de Cleito desde que tenía 8 años...-

-El chiste aquí es saber con QUIEN planea casarse Alejandro... Puede incluso que planee casarse contigo...-

-Su madre se moriría...- Comentó Lisímaco.

-Esa mujer es especialista en molestarse por TODO lo que hace Alejandro... No parece que nada de lo que hace él la hace feliz...-

-Espera demasiado de él...-

-Yo no la conozco...- Comentó Bagoas, los cuatro guerreros lo miraron en silencio.

-Créeme, niño bonito, NO QUIERES conocer a Olimpia...- le dijo Cleito, bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Allá viene Alejandro...- Dijo Lisímaco, disimuladamente.

-Nadie ha dicho nada y nadie sabe nada...- Susurró Cassandro.

Alejandro les pasó de cerca, pero ellos hicieron como si no lo hubiesen visto, Lisímaco despertó a Ptolomeo, que había estado dormido sobre su plato durante toda la conversación, y todos hicieron como si no hubieran visto al rey soldado y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, Hefestión se daba aire con el abanico de papel que ostentara desde que sus guardianes habían llegado a sus aposentos, Bagoas se limaba las uñas con la determinación de un guerrero afilando su espada, Cleito se rascaba la barba, Cassandro bebía un poco de vino y se metía uvas por montones a la boca, Lisímaco se entretenía lanzando uvas a distancia a cualquier guerrero que se dejara y Ptolomeo bostezaba como león, sus bostezos sobresaltaban incluso a Alejandro.

-Hace tanto calor en Babilonia...- Dijo Hefestión, abanicándose.

-Lo sé, mira mis brazos... Parezco una lagartija...- se quejó Cassandro.

-Por eso Bagoas me cae mal... Miradlo, nosotros muertos de calor y el parece una rosa...- Comentó Lisímaco.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado... Para mi, no hace tanto calor...-

-Claro, para él, esto es como una salida a la playa...- Ptolomeo se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando como un cerdito. -¿No hay playas por aquí? Nos haría bien salir a la playa...-

-¿Creen que haya pulgas por aquí? Tengo mucha comezón en la barba desde ayer...-

-No, Cleito, esa es la seña inequívoca de que tienes que bañarte mas seguido...- Lisímaco rió, y esta vez fue Cleito quien le lanzó una uva en la cara.

-¡Yo me baño, puto! ¡No como otros!-

-Yo pensé que Cassandro y yo eramos los niños...- Hefestión se abanicó un poco más con pereza, mirando lánguidamente a Alejandro. -Oh ¿estabas ahí?- le dijo sonriendo.

Si los generales hubiesen podido comentar, habrían dicho que fueron capaces de ver a Alejandro derretirse con aquella sonrisa pícara desde donde estaban sentados.

-No te vi... ¿Has estado muy ocupado?-

-He estado...- Alejandro avanzó hacia donde estaba Hefestión y fue a sentarse a su lado, Bagoas se excusó y salió del salón. -Pero necesitaba desayunar... Y verte...-

-¿Verme? ¿Tanto así?- Hefestión se cubrió la boca con el abanico y soltó una risita, y si Cassandro, Lisímaco, Ptolomeo y Cleito no lo conocieran, habrían creído que era una doncella coqueta que sabía de sus encantos y conocía como usarlos a su favor. -No sabía que me quisieras tanto...-

Alejandro carraspeó, haciendo que Lisímaco y Cassandro se miraran riendo de forma disimulada, Cleito seguía disfrutando su vino, y Ptolomeo había vuelto a dormirse encima de su desayuno, sin prestar atención a absolutamente nada más.

-Yo... Mandé a que trajeran a mi madre a Babilonia...- Dijo Alejandro, y Cassandro soltó un ligero gemido de molestia, como si no le hiciera feliz la conversación.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuando vendrá?- Hefestión hizo su abanico a un lado y se llevó una uva a la boca, sin despegar los ojos de Alejandro.

-Pues... No lo sé... Cuando... Pues cuando...-

-No te preocupes, mi rey...- Hefestión puso énfasis en 'mi rey', volcando su atención en su abanico nuevamente. -No tienes que darme explicaciones a mi...-

El resto del día se llevó a cabo sin novedades, Perdicas se cayó de su caballo y se lo llevaron cargando como costal a su tienda, y Ptolomeo se quedaba dormido de pie cada que tenía oportunidad, un tal Adelphos cometió la grosería de puntualizar el hecho de que Hefestión era mujer (Como si fuese la cosa menos obvia del mundo...) y Alejandro lo mandó azotar por abrir la boca de mas, aunque Hefestión le dijo que no era necesario, a Lisímaco se le rompió uno de los broches del chiton en medio de una practica, se le cayó hasta los tobillos y todos se burlaron, todos excepto Cassandro, que estaba ocupado tratando de hacer que Bucéfalo dejara de morderle el cabello, mientras Alejandro se derretía como mantequilla en una sartén cada vez que Hefestión se reía, no se había sentido así por el desde que lo conoció por primera vez en Mieza.

-Estúpido calor...- Se quejó Cassandro, quitándole sus cabellos de entre los dientes al necio caballo de Alejandro por enésima vez. -Me voy a poner rojo como un camarón si sigo bajo el sol de esta manera, y luego...-

No pudo terminar sus quejas, pues se dio cuenta de que Bucéfalo había soltado su cabello (por fin), y se giró para ver que le pasaba al animal (La ocurrencia de que el caballo dejase su pelo en paz era rara) y se dio cuenta de que Alejandro, montado sobre el caballo, miraba con la boca abierta hacia donde Hefestión maniobraba a una yegua tanto o mas inquieta que el mismísimo Bucéfalo, pero que parecía apaciguarse con la voz suave y delicada de Hefestión, que ya estaba encima de ella, acariciando su cuello con los largos dedos, hablándole con la dulzura de una madre. Generales y soldados miraban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, la yegua estuvo a punto de moler a pisotones a Crátero, pero Hefestión se acercó a ella sin problema, susurrando cosas inaudibles de forma suave, acariciando el cuello y la cabeza de la yegua, y finalmente, ayudado por Crátero (Tomando en cuenta que era bastante mas pequeño de lo que solía ser, por tanto, subirse a un caballo era mas difícil) montó a la yegua, que permanecía tranquila escuchando lo que fuera que Hefestión le decía.

-Quiero quedarme con ella...- dijo, y desvió sus grandes ojos azules hacia Alejandro. -¿Te parece buena idea que la compre?-

El mercader babilonio que había llevado al animal, junto con otros caballos para vendérselos a los soldados y generales, vio en dirección a Alejandro, como si tuviera un signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza, Alejandro se encogió de hombros.

-Compra lo que gustes, pero ten cuidado con ella...- Alejandro hizo ademán de alejarse con todo y su caballo, pero Hefestión tiró de las riendas de la yegua para galopar a su lado.

-Si no quieres que la compre, no lo haré...-

-Si tu quieres comprarla, no puedo detenerte...-

-Si que puedes... No tengo dinero...- Alejandro detuvo a su caballo, suspirando.

-Pretendes que te la compre...-

-Cuando lo dices así, parece una tontería... Voy a necesitar un buen caballo... El que tenía se fracturó, ¿recuerdas? Ya no podrá volver a correr en un campo de batalla...-

-Entiendo...- Alejandro bajó la cabeza, derrotado. -Que otra... La compraré para ti...-

Olvidando absolutamente todo tipo de entrenamiento que le hubiesen dado para suprimir emociones, Hefestión prácticamente se le echa encima a Alejandro, rodeando su cuello con los delgados brazos y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, quitarse a alguien con la complexión física actual de Hefestión habría sido fácil, y Alejandro podría haberlo hecho, pero estaba demasiado ocupado quedándose quieto como un animal asustado para pensar en otra cosa.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin consecuencia alguna, Hefestión cenó, sentado al lado de Alejandro, y después de beber un poco de vino, se fue a sus aposentos, se dio un baño y luego dejó que Bagoas le peinara el cabello en una gruesa trenza, atada con una cinta dorada.

-¿Crees que lo que dijo Lisímaco hoy pueda ser verdad? ¿Crees que Alejandro pretenda casarse conmigo?-

-Creo que Iksander hará lo que el piense que sea correcto tanto para el como para ti... Pero solo el tiempo dirá lo que va a pasar...-

-Me partiría el corazón en pedazos que después de lo que me está pasando, decida casarse con alguien mas...-

-Y si se casa con alguien mas...- Bagoas sonrió, viendo a Hefestión a la cara a través del espejo, y acomodando la trenza delante de él, para que viera el resultado. -Siempre podemos encontrar una manera conveniente de que... Desaparezca...-

-¡Bagoas! ¡No me des ideas!- Hefestión le dio un golpecito en la mano con su abanico de papel, riendo. -Ahora se por que le caes tan bien a Alejandro, eres un autentico demonio...-

-Me hace sentir tan bien cuando me dicen lo malo que soy realmente...- Dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente. -He tenido pocas oportunidades de escucharlo, y siempre es un placer cuando me lo dicen...-

-Me imagino...- Hefestión suspiró. -¿Que será de mi si Alejandro decide que ya no me ama?-

-No creo que eso suceda pronto...- Bagoas le ayudó a quitarse el manto celeste y meterse a la cama. -Si os sirve de consuelo, tampoco me buscará a mi si lo hace...- Hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación. -La noche traiga descanso...-

-Y a ti...- Le respondió Hefestión, antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente, recostó la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió rápidamente.

Desde la seguridad de su escondite, Alejandro vio a Bagoas salir de la estancia y caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola despacio. La figura durmiente no se inmutó, el rey sabía que su amante era de sueño pesado, no despertaría a menos que lo movieran con mucha fuerza, así que, callado, se metió entre las sábanas y rodeó la fina cintura con los brazos, en sueños, Hefestión se giró, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Alejandro, exhaló un suave suspiro y siguió durmiendo, Alejandro sonrió y besó la frente de su amado.

Ningún cambio haría que dejase de amarlo nunca...

*Pashmak es un dulce persa, en realidad es como algodón de azúcar.


	5. Chapter 5: Opus 23

Capitulo 5: Opus 23

Las semanas pasaron, y finalmente, la reina madre llegó a Babilonia, llevaba tantas bolsas de equipaje que se necesitó que tres generales cargaran con ellas, además de los caballos que llevaban las demás bolsas con ropas y joyas, y el montón de cestas de serpientes. Alejandro estaba ahi para recibirla, y Hefestión estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, ofreciendo apoyo.

Durante las primeras horas de aquel día, mientras los eunucos corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo para la llegada de la reina madre, Hefestión estaba sentado mirando, con Bagoas al lado y Cassandro y Cleito parados detrás, el cabello, que le habían peinado en un elaborado tocado de oro le pesaba en la cabeza, y el manto dorado con púrpura le causaba problemas para moverse, por lo que tuvo que permanecer en su sitio hasta que Alejandro fuera a buscarle para recibir a la reina madre.

Olimpia se detuvo ante su hijo, observando detenidamente todo a su alrededor, este lugar era distinto a Macedonia, y le gustaba... Pero lo mas sorprendente era la hermosa doncella que estaba al lado de su hijo, con un manto dorado con púrpura sobre el vestido púrpura con celeste, detrás de la bella joven, se encontraban dos de los generales de Alejandro, observando todo en silencio, como un par de estoicos cerberos, y al lado derecho de la joven se encontraba un ser extraño, a Olimpia le costó un poco de trabajo saber si era hombre o mujer...

Pero eso no importaba, por que Olimpia sabía que aquella belleza casi divina no era otra mas que Hefestión convertido, quizás para siempre, en una bella mujer... La idea le pareció extraña a Olimpia cuando se le ocurrió, no imaginó que Hefestión se volvería una señorita tan bella, cautelosa, se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un dulce y maternal abrazo, y cuando lo hizo, se acercó al oído de su hijo.

-No creí que lo que me comentabas en tu carta fuera tan serio...- Dijo, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Lo es... No sabemos quien pudo hacerle eso... Pero tú ya conoces mis planes...-

Madre e hijo se separaron, y Alejandro avanzó hacia Hefestión, tomando su delicada mano entre la suya, y lo condujo hasta donde estaba la reina madre, sonriendo animadamente, Hefestión temblaba, la reina madre siempre le había dado miedo y ahora que lo miraba con esa mirada analizadora, le daba mas miedo todavía, sin embargo, en cuanto Hefestión estuvo frente a frente con Olimpia, ella le sonrió dulcemente, y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, con la misma dulzura y cariño con que hubiera abrazado a su hijo, luego se separó de él, posando sus manos en los delgados hombros del general convertido en doncella, mirándole con orgullo.

-Es increíble cuanto te pareces a tu madre...- le dijo la reina madre, Hefestión no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara, recordaba claramente que cuando murió su padre, varios hombres de la corte del rey Filipo se peleaban por desposar a su madre. -Alejandro me ha contado la situación, tu madre también está enterada... Me ha dado una carta para ti, pues supo que vendría a Babilonia...-

La reina le extendió un pequeño rollo de pergamino, y Hefestión lo guardó entre su manto, y se apartó de la reina madre, Alejandro tomó a su madre y a Hefestión, ofreciendo sus brazos, y les guió hasta el salón, donde un banquete para dar la bienvenida a la reina madre se llevaría a cabo.

Pero Hefestión solo dio dos pasos y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal... Sentía que algo húmedo y tibio corría por sus muslos, paró en seco, mirando hacia abajo, y notó que el entallado vestido purpúreo tenía una oscura mancha, que se iba extendiendo lentamente... Levantó la vista, los ojos de toda la gente estaban posados en la mancha, y para Hefestión era difícil entender lo que le estaba pasando... Vio a Alejandro, y este tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa, pero parecía que él tenía conocimiento de lo que le pasaba y no quería decírselo... Se frustró y se sintió herido y molesto, así que se quitó el manto y lo dejó caer, pesado como era, al suelo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta sus aposentos, dejando un pequeño camino de liquido carmesí, fue entonces cuando todo mundo supo lo que le estaba pasando... Alejandro mandó llamar a los criados para que limpiaran el camino de inmediato, y llevó a su madre al salón, pero estaba tan preocupado por Hefestión, que la dejó ahí y fue a buscar a su amado...

Hefestión corrió a toda velocidad a sus aposentos, seguido de cerca por los generales que se encargaban de vigilarlo y de los criados que limpiaban el camino de sangre que la doncella iba dejando detrás de si, Hefestión se encerró en sus habitaciones y ordenó a Cassandro y Cleito no dejar entrar a NADIE a su recámara, mientras Hefestión se tiraba a la cama a llorar a mares, con el vestido manchado de sangre y el orgullo destrozado... Bagoas se quedó afuera un momento, los generales intercambiaron miradas y luego vieron a Bagoas.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó allá?- Preguntó Bagoas, Cleito se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo creer que no sepan sobre eso...- Cassandro suspiró largamente. -Llega un momento en la vida de todas las damas en que sus cuerpos cambian y les pasan cosas y es cuando empiezan a sangrar por ustedes saben donde y entonces sus familias empiezan a buscarles marido por que ya están en edad de concebir...-

-¿Y tú como sabes?- Bagoas lo vio como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

-En realidad soy mujer...- Le dijo Cassandro, Cleito y Bagoas lo vieron, sorprendidos, el general suspiró, exasperado. -Tengo una hermana ¿Contentos?-

-Yo tengo una hermana, y no sabia sobre esas cosas...-

-Cleito, ¿Tu hermana corría por toda la casa con sangre en las manos? ¿Tuvo tu madre que sentarla a explicarle todo con manzanitas mientras su pobre hijo estaba ahí para escuchar y ver todito?-

-Pues... No...-

-Para la edad que tienes, tienes mucho que aprender... Por eso no te has casado, no sabes nada de mujeres...-

-Yo estoy en un harem, rodeado de mujeres, y no sabia eso...- Bagoas arqueó una ceja.

-Pero las mujeres del harem tienen sus propios secretos...-

-Ah...- Bagoas hizo a los generales a un lado y entró a la habitación.

El rey caminó hasta la habitación de su amante y vio a Cassandro y a Cleito parados afuera de la puerta, y a los criados limpiando el piso, cuando terminaron de limpiar, y notaron la presencia del rey, se retiraron inmediatamente, Alejandro iba a entrar a la habitación, pero los dos generales le bloquearon la entrada.

-Hefestión ha ordenado que nadie puede entrar...- le dijo Cleito.

-¿Y tú le vas a hacer caso?-

-Ordenes son ordenes...-

-Háganse a un lado, tengo que entrar... ¡Hefestión, dejame entrar!-

-¡No quiero, muérete!- dijo una vocecilla desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡Hefestión, te lo advierto!-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Olvidas acaso que a pesar de mi condición, aun soy mas fuerte que tu?-

-¡No me obligues a derribar la puerta!- Alejandro vio a los dos generales con ira. -¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO AHORA MISMO!-

La voz autoritaria de Alejandro hizo que los dos generales tragaran saliva y se quitaran del camino lo mas rápido que pudieron, Alejandro abrió la puerta y vio a Hefestión tendido en la cama, el cabello le caía sobre la espalda, y tenía el vestido y la sábana manchados de sangre, pero no podia dejar de llorar, Alejandro hizo una seña a Bagoas para que preparara el baño y los dejara solos, y el eunuco salió, muy a su pesar, a preparar el baño.

Escuchar llorar a su amado le desgarraba el alma, el rey soldado se sentó en la cama, acariciando los suaves cabellos de su querido, mientras este sollozaba, inconsolable, giró en su cama, viendo a Alejandro con los ojos azules hinchados por las lagrimas.

-Escuché a Cassandro decir que esto le pasa a todas las mujeres...- le dijo, llorando. -Los dioses deben odiarme para castigarme de este modo... Y el vientre me duele...-

-Yo se, mi cielo... Pero no debes renegar de lo que los dioses han hecho...- Alejandro se sentó un poco mas en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, e hizo que Hefestión descansara su cabeza en su regazo. -Pedí a Bagoas que te prepare un baño, te hará sentir mejor...-

-Gracias, mi rey...- Hefestión suspiró, viendo sus manos, estaban manchadas con su propia sangre, Alejandro también las vio, tomó a su amado en brazos justo cuando Bagoas regresaba para anunciar que el baño estaba listo, Alejandro le dijo que él bañaría a Hefestión, y Bagoas salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dio unos cuantos pasos afuera y luego regresó corriendo, se paró en medio de los dos generales y los tres pegaron los oídos a la puerta. La reina madre persa, Sisigambis, pasó por donde estaban los tres con la oreja pegada a la puerta y frunció el ceño.

-¿Nunca os enseñaron a no espiar detrás de las puertas, jovencitos?- Dijo la vieja mujer, los tres se giraron, sobresaltados. -Debería daros vergüenza... Es de terrible educación espiar a los enamorados cuando conversan...-

Los dos generales y el eunuco arquearon una ceja, y la abuela se alejó riendo, abanico en mano, seguida por sus dos nietas.

-¿Como diablos sabe?- Susurró Cleito.

-No lo se... A mi siempre me dio miedo...- Dijo Bagoas.

Adentro de los aposentos de Hefestión, Alejandro tomó a su amado en brazos, cargándolo para que no manchara el suelo con su sangre, lo ayudó a desvestirse y admiró su cuerpo desnudo unos segundos, luego lo hizo meterse a la tina con agua caliente y le lavó el cabello.

-Mi madre vendrá a platicar contigo mas tarde...- le dijo mientras lavaba su cabello con devoción. -Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar...-

-Pensé que hablaría más contigo... Tu eres su hijo...-

-Pues si, pero le expliqué tu situación y está preocupada... Quiere ver en que puede ayudarte...-

-Entiendo...- Hefestión reclinó su cabeza en el regazo de su amado de nuevo, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos azules, Alejandro se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de su amor, se besaron largo rato, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran. -Quiero salir ya...- dijo Hefestión.

El rey ayudó a su amante a levantarse de la tina, perlas de agua rodaban por todo su delicado cuerpo, y Alejandro tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse, tomó a su amado por la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso, Hefestión gimió despacio y se dejó hacer, correspondiendo el beso y envolvió el cuello de su rey con los brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, mientras el rey acariciaba su espalda con una mano y posaba la otra en su cadera.

Besos delicados se volvieron salvajes mientras Alejandro llevaba a su amante en brazos, tropezando, hasta la cama, depositó el delicado cuerpo sobre la cama, y se posicionó encima de aquella belleza, besando sus labios como si no fuese a besarles nunca más, sus labios descendieron al cuello de su amante, besando y mordiendo la tierna piel que encontró ahí, Hefestión no podía parar de gemir, hasta que las palabras de Cassandro volvieron a su mente...

"_empiezan a sangrar por ustedes saben donde y entonces sus familias empiezan a buscarles marido por que ya están en edad de concebir..."_

Sabedor de lo que seguía después de los besos, comenzó a removerse con inquietud en los brazos de su rey, y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lo separó de si, aun sintiendo la dureza entre las piernas de Alejandro.

-No, Alejandro, por favor...- Dijo, suplicante, el rey frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué te sucede, mi cielo?- Alejandro le besó ambas mejillas, ambos se quedaron en silencio un minuto, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Es que yo...- Hefestión se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pensando en sus próximas palabras. -Ahora soy diferente... Antes no me importaba que dijeran que era la puta del rey... Pero... ¿Qué van a decir de mi ahora?-

Alejandro sintió que el corazón se le oprimía dentro del pecho, los ojos azules de Hefestión se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo, sabía que su amado no podría soportar la vergüenza de que lo trataran como a las mujeres del harem, nunca se había sentido mas ignorante de los sentimientos y los deseos de Hefestión como ahora, quería golpearse contra la pared mas cercana por no pensar en eso... Se separó de Hefestión y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Alejandro?- Hefestión se levantó detrás de el, el rey estaba de espaldas, pensando en lo poco que merecía el amor de aquella criatura de inusual belleza.

-Cuanto daño te he hecho sin darme cuenta, mi corazón...- Susurró, sin atreverse a verle a la cara.

-Alejandro, no me has hecho daño...- Hefestión fue a pararse frente a él, mirándole con toda seriedad, posó sus manos en el pecho del rey y se paró de puntitas para besar sus labios. -Mi rey me ama y le cuesta trabajo pensar que nada será diferente por que yo lo soy... Pero mi rey debe entender que cuando algo asi cambia, todo lo hace... Yo no puedo seguir siendo su amante... No sería justo para el rey ni para mi... Mi rey puede besarme cuanto quiera, pero este cuerpo es distinto y virgen... Y mi rey no puede tomarlo así nada más... Ni aprovecharse de que ahora que he cambiado, no puedo defenderme igual... ¿Entiendes eso, mi amor?-

-Si... Yo... Entiendo...-

Alejandro no podía seguir ahí, se sentía indigno... Como pudo, alejó a Hefestión de si mismo y salió de la habitación, sin ver a los generales y a Bagoas, que estaban sentados afuera, esperando para ver que pasaba. Corrió hasta los aposentos de su madre, donde sabía que ella se encontraba a pesar del banquete que se celebrara en su honor, la reina madre no era aficionada a las fiestas.

De golpe, la puerta de los aposentos de Olimpia se abrió, y su hijo, mayor en edad como era, se echó en su regazo y lloró sobre las faldas de la reina madre, balbuceando algo sobre sentirse indigno y no merecedor de algo que Olimpia no era capaz de entender por que su hijo decía cosas con poco o ningún sentido.

-Alejandro... No te entiendo...- Olimpia hizo que su hijo levantara la cabeza para secarle las lagrimas. -Limpiate esos mocos y dime que es lo que te pasa...-

-Hefestión, madre...- Dijo el rey. -No merezco su amor ¿como puedo merecerlo si lo único que hago es lastimarle?-

-¿Alejandro, que hiciste?-

-Estuve a punto de aprovecharme de que es diferente... De que es frágil y delicado y su belleza me produce sentimientos que creía haber olvidado... Pero solo tuve que ver sus ojos, madre, y no pude hacerlo... Es tan bella y yo tan indigno de su amor... ¿Que puedo hacer, madre?-

-Alejandro... Me dijiste que planeabas desposar a Hefestión... ¿No harás eso?-

-¡No es el momento! ¡Nunca es el momento, por que siempre lo arruino haciendo o diciendo algo que no debo y lastimando a Hefestión, que es lo que más amo en este mundo!-

-Entonces dale tiempo, hijo mio... Pero no dejes de demostrarle que es lo más querido de tu corazón... Corteja sus atenciones, hazle saber que tu corazón es suyo... Y cuando sientas que es el momento, no lo dejes ir...-

-Por favor, madre, ve a hablarle... Tiene tanto miedo... Y yo me siento como un inútil por que no puedo ayudarle a sentirse a salvo en mis brazos... Lo único que hago es hacer que tenga mas miedo... No quiero que me tema, madre... ¿Como puedo hacerle sentir que está seguro conmigo?-

-Alejandro... Estoy segura de que se siente a salvo a tu lado.. Pero trataré de hablarle si eso te hará sentir mas seguro a ti...-

Madre e hijo continuaron conversando sobre el asunto, sin saber que afuera, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, un eunuco se enteraba de todos sus planes y se los comunicaba a Bagoas, quien corría veloz como una saeta hasta la habitación de Hefestión a comunicarle lo que el otro eunuco había escuchado.

Hefestión, por su parte, estaba de nuevo tendido en la cama, llorando a mares, Bagoas le cambió las sábanas y trajo algo para evitar que manchara todo de sangre, pero el vientre aun le dolía y sentía en el fondo de su corazón que con sus palabras hirió el orgullo de Alejandro... Ahora seguramente decidiría que Hefestión no era digno de su afecto y no volverá a visitar su alcoba nunca más... Y mucho menos se casaría con él... Pensar en eso, en que su destino era quiza ser enviado al harem con las demás mujeres le asustaba... Sin la protección de Alejandro ¿qué iba a ser de el? Quedaría a merced de cualquier hombre que quisiera tomarlo, y Alejandro no movería un dedo para defender su honor...

Los dos generales encargados de protegerlo estaban sentados a los lados de la cama, sin saber que hacer o decir... Cassandro no tenía experiencia en consolar mujeres a pesar de que su hermana había llorado mas de una vez por un muchacho, puesto que lo unico que el hacia en esos casos era burlarse de la suerte de su pobre hermana... Pero ahora ni el ni Cleito sabían que hacer con Hefestión, por que no solo era una doncella, seguía siendo un general y cuando un general sufre, los otros se dan cuenta y entre todos hacen todo lo posible por animarle, los generales siempre tienen que tener el espíritu en alto, de otra manera, no podrán luchar al cien por ciento de su capacidad...

Sin embargo, jamás habian tenido que lidiar con un general atrapado en el cuerpo de una doncella con una herida de amor... Causada por un rey, para rematar...

Bagoas entró a la habitación, corría tan rápido que cuando quiso detenerse resbaló en el piso y fue a dar hasta abajo de la cama, sobresaltando a Hefestión, que despegó la cara de la almohada y vio a todos lados, buscando la fuente del ruido, mientras los dos generales se tumbaban en la cama y lloraban de la risa.

-¿Donde está Bagoas?-

-Está... Abajo de la cama...- Le dijo Cassandro, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Que está haciendo ahí? ¿Bagoas? ¿Que haces debajo de mi cama?-

La cabeza de Bagoas emergió de la nada, asustando aun mas a Hefestión, Cleito se cayó de la cama de pura risa y rodó por el piso, haciendo que Cassandro se riera aun mas, pero Bagoas se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se arregló el cabello y los ropajes y le dio una patada al general que rodaba por el piso.

-¿Como te atreves, engendro sin bolas?-

-Tu empezaste...- Bagoas se sentó en la cama, tratando de recuperar su dignidad perdida, Cassandro lloraba de la risa y se quejaba de que le dolía la panza de tanto reírse, pero el eunuco lo ignoró por completo.

-¿Por qué entraste así?- Hefestión se sentó en la cama y le dio un almohadazo a Cassandro para que se callara.

-Me contaron un chisme, pero como ellos no dejan de reírse, no se los diré...- Dijo el eunuco, con la nariz muy en alto.

-Venga, si alguien mas se hubiese caido, tu te reirías...- Dijo Cleito, recuperando la compostura y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. -Como sea, yo me he callado y Cassandro parece que ha muerto gracias a la almohada de la señorita...-

Cassandro respiraba con dificultad, trataba con todo su ser de contener la risa, resollaba y soltaba pequeñas risas a ratos, pero se controló y tomó la almohada, abrazándola como un adolescente que espera el chisme de la semana.

-Vamos, cuenta... La curiosidad me mata...- Le dijo el general.

-Pues resulta ser que uno de los otros eunucos del harem escuchó a Iksander y a la reina madre...-

-¿Olimpia o Sisigambis?-

-La reina madre... Sisigambis es la ABUELA madre...- Enfatizó Bagoas. -Como sea, el chiste es que Olimpia le preguntó a Iksander cuales eran sus planes... El dijo que planeaba casarse contigo...- Bagoas picó el brazo de Hefestión con el dedo, los dos generales soltaron un gran jadeo de sorpresa. -¡No hagan eso, se parecen a las mujeres del harem cuando se comparten chismes!- Bagoas les dio manotazos a los generales, irritado.

Conocer aquello, sin embargo, no hizo sentir mejor a Hefestión.

-Si esos son sus planes... ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?-

-No sé... El eunuco que me dijo esto dijo que Iksander había comentado que no encontraba el momento apropiado para hacerlo y que se sentía como un inútil por que tu estabas asustado con tu cambio y él no sabia como hacerte sentir seguro...-

-¡Pues claro que es un inútil! ¡Cuando se lo propone, si que puede serlo! Tuvo su estúpido momento apropiado hoy mismo y se puso a manosearme como si fuese yo cualquier cosa...-

-Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermana hacía tantos corajes...- Comentó Cassandro, aun abrazado a la almohada. -Somos bien idiotas a veces...-

-¡Pues si, todos ustedes y Alejandro son un montón de idiotas! ¿Que tiene Alejandro en el cráneo, aire? ¿No se da cuenta de que su momento ha estado delante de el como un millón de veces?-

Ahora, Hefestión estaba de pie, dando vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada, la larga cola de su vestido rojo daba vuelta cada que él lo hacía, y los generales y Bagoas lo seguían con la mirada.

-Creo que te hizo la proposición sin que te dieras cuenta...- Cleito frunció el ceño, como si recordara algo. -Hoy, cuando llegó la madre de Alejandro, te hicieron usar un vestido púrpura... Es un color designado solo para la familia real, el rey, la reina y los hijos de ambos... Si eso no es una indicación, no se lo que es...-

-¡De veras! ¡El color de tu vestido! Ni me había dado cuenta...- Cassandro hizo la almohada a un lado. -¿Crees que haya querido decirte algo con eso?-

-No lo sé... Pero...-

Un eunuco entró corriendo a la habitación y se lanzó a la cama al lado de Bagoas.

-¡La reina madre viene en camino!- Exclamó, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

Los dos generales se levantaron como resortes, Bagoas se puso a hacer cualquier cosa para que pareciera que era un criado mas y no el informante de Hefestión, y el antes mencionado fue a sentarse frente a un montón de mapas, fingiendo que los revisaba para planear nuevas estrategias, y los generales hacían como que le seguían la onda, y justo cuando todos estaban en su papel, la reina madre entró a la habitación.

Olimpia miraba todo como si analizara la estancia, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, esperando a que Hefestión terminara lo que sea que estaba haciendo para hablarle, Hefestión hizo como que al fin notaba su presencia y le hizo una seña a los generales para que los dejaran solos, y pidió a Bagoas que trajera unos dulces para él. Cuando se quedaron solos, Olimpia se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde Hefestión se encontraba, y se sentó delante de él, sonriendo.

-No leíste la carta de tu madre... ¿Verdad?-

-No... Creo que la he perdido...-

-No del todo...- Olimpia le extendió el pequeño rollo. -La recuperé, tu madre me hizo responsable de que la recibieras, tenía que asegurarme de que la leyeras...-

-Alejandro está preocupado por mi...-

-No necesito venir a hablarte para que te sientas mas seguro con tu nueva situación, la carta te hará sentir mejor...-

Olimpia se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Hefestión la vio marchar y luego centró su atención en el rollo enviado por su madre...

Lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo.


	6. Chapter 6: Opus 36

Capitulo 6: Opus 36

_Mi muy amado hijo._

_Me he enterado, gracias a Olimpia, de tu terrible situación... Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que tengas cuidado, puesto que quien sea que te hizo esto, obviamente quiere hacerte daño... Debes ver esta situación de la mejor manera posible... Tu posición ahora es incierta y tienes que usar tus habilidades para pensar en una estrategia de acción y lograr un objetivo conveniente para ti..._

_Recuerda que cuando se trata de Alejandro, nada es absolutamente seguro... Me sorprende mucho que alguien que obviamente heredó mi encanto, no haya ya obtenido todo lo que los demás ambicionan con solo una mirada o una sonrisa... Aunque, por supuesto, tu nunca fuiste ambicioso..._

_Te aconsejo que aproveches tu situación... Este cambio no debe desanimarte en lo absoluto... Piensa que ahora tienes mucho más que ofrecerle a Alejandro... Usa toda tu inteligencia y encanto para que él se de cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo que eras a pesar del cambio, mantente presente en su corazón..._

Hefestión cerró el rollo... Suspiró largamente y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, arrastrando el largo vestido rojo... Se paró delante del espejo y vio su reflejo durante unos segundos con los ojos azules bien abiertos de sorpresa...

Delante suyo, se vio a si mismo como siempre había sido, como si nunca hubiera cambiado, llevaba un chiton de chifón rojo, del mismo color del largo vestido que llevaba en este momento, del mismo material, y le miraba de vuelta con la misma expresión perdida... Parpadeó unos segundos, para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real...

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, el reflejo femenino volvió a recibirle, entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido un recordatorio... Seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, aunque por fuera su fisico fuese distinto...

Esa noche, fue Hefestión quien entró, sigiloso como un gato, a los aposentos de Alejandro mientras él dormía, se metió en su cama y se acurrucó en sus brazos, Alejandro, que era de sueño más ligero que el de su amor, despertó lentamente, y al ver el rostro acongojado de su amante, su corazón se hizo pequeño en su pecho y besó su frente y sus mejillas enrojecidas

-¿Sabrá mi rey esperar por mi?- Preguntó, desviando la mirada y pasando la punta de sus dedos por el pecho de Alejandro, como si temiera tocarlo.

Ante aquella pregunta, Alejandro sintió que su alma se partía un poco más, le dolía ser el responsable de la pena y las dudas de aquel ser al que amaba con tanto fervor, y movido por un inusitado impulso, apretó a su amado contra su pecho, besando aun más su rostro, Hefestión rió y se removió en los brazos del rey.  
-¡Basta! ¡Tu barba me pica!- Exclamó, entre risas y Alejandro se detuvo y vio los inmensos ojos de aquel que era el dueño de sus suspiros.

-Te amo... Esperaré cuanto quieras que espere...- le dijo, besando su frente con devoción, y envolviendo aun mas su cuerpo en aquel abrazo, Hefestión suspiró, y lentamente, se fue quedando dormido en el pecho de Alejandro.

Los eunucos corrieron las cortinas de la cama del rey a la mañana siguiente, y lo que vieron frente a ellos los dejó congelados en su sitio... En la cama, el rey y la doncella que definitivamente no era su esposa se encontraban, acurrucados en un tierno abrazo, el manto de chifón celeste que Bagoas había elegido para que Hefestión durmiera resbaló durante la noche, revelando un hombro y una parte del busto, cubierto por los brazos de Alejandro, los eunucos estaban a un paso de gritar escandalizados por la escena, pero Bagoas entró a los aposentos del rey y los echó a todos a abanicazos.

El muchacho persa corrió las cortinas de seda de la cama él mismo, sin apartar los ojos de la escena, Hefestión dormía tan en paz en los brazos de Alejandro, y aunque Bagoas corrió las cortinas de la cama, no tuvo el corazón de despertarlos, dejó las cortinas de las ventanas cerradas y salió de la estancia, sintiendo que sonreía como un idiota.

Caminaba por los pasillos silbando felizmente cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, y se vio atacado a preguntas por Cleito y Cassandro, ansiosos de saber donde estaba Hefestión y qué estaba haciendo, por que si no lo encontraban, Alejandro los desollaría vivos.  
-Tranquilos... Está con Iksander en la habitación ¡Cassandro, me lastimas el brazo, grandisimo idiota!-

-¿Estás diciendo que durmieron juntos?-

-¡Cassandro, no seas niño! ¡Obviamente no pasó nada! Los dos estaban vestidos todavía...-

-Igual, si pasó algo... Alejandro puede hacer lo que quiera... Después de todo, es el rey...-

Los tres se quedaron en el pasillo largo rato, la pregunta quedó en el aire, ninguno sabía si realmente había pasado algo entre ellos.

Alejandro despertó, las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas, pero las de las ventanas permanecían cerradas, vio a la criatura que descansaba en sus brazos y sonrió, besando su frente con fervor. Hefestión se removió en sus brazos, y despertó despacio, se estiró como un gato y volvió a abrazarse a su amante, suspirando.

-Despierta, mi cielo...- Le dijo, besando sus mejillas y hundiendo su rostro en el largo cabello castaño.

-No quiero...- Hefestión escondió su rostro entre la almohada y el hombro de Alejandro, gimoteando, hasta que sintió los tibios besos recorrer su cuello y bajar hasta el hombro desnudo.

-Vamos, amor...- Le dijo el rey, sonriendo contra la delicada piel de su hombro, Hefestión sintió como los tibios besos descendían del hombro al pecho, y como las manos expertas retiraban despacio el manto celeste, descubriendo el delicado busto desnudo, a un lado fueron hechos el chifón y la seda persa para dar paso a las manos y los labios del rey, Hefestión gimió despacio, sintiendo como las manos de Alejandro recorrian su cintura y se posaban en sus caderas, y los labios de su amante besaban sus senos con adoración, de vez en cuando atrapando sus pezones con los dientes, causando que más gemidos escaparan de los labios de su amante, y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-Alejandro... Por favor...- Rogaba Hefestión, enredando sus dedos en el cabello dorado de su amante, que no paraba de besar y morder sus pechos, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

Los besos parecian no tener fin, a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, Alejandro ascendió, de los desnudos senos al cuello, hasta encontrar los labios entreabiertos nuevamente, en un hambriento beso, Hefestión rodeó el cuello de su rey con los brazos, mientras Alejandro deslizaba sus manos desde las suaves curvas de su amado hasta llegar a los pechos, apretando uno mientras los besos seguían, y atrapando el pezón del otro entre sus dedos. Hefestión se retorcía de placer en sus brazos, gimiendo entre besos.

Sin embargo, voces de alarma comenzaron a sonar en la mente del general convertido en doncella... Se removió en los brazos de Alejandro, inquieto, hasta que finalmente, el rey lo soltó.

-Estate quieto, Hefestión...-

-Mi rey prometió que esperaría... No quiero que esto pase todavía, Alejandro... No así... Podrás tomar a las mujeres del harem de esta manera... Pero yo no soy una de ellas...-

La noción de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer dejó helado a Alejandro... No podía creer que estuvo a punto de tomar el cuerpo virgen de Hefestión otra vez... Eso habría arruinado sus planes... Vio el rostro de su amado, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos, pero sus intensos ojos azules estaban nublados por las lagrimas que no se atrevía a derramar... Tal visión de inmensa congoja y belleza hizo que el corazón de Alejandro se derritiera dentro de su pecho, y apretó el frágil cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo, besando sus parpados y perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello, Hefestión lloró en silencio, rozando el pecho de Alejandro con los dedos.

-Mi rey tiene derecho a hacer conmigo lo que desee... Sin embargo, no lo hace...- Hefestión vio a Alejandro a los ojos, tenía las mejillas llenas de lagrimas, pero sonreía. -¿Tanto me ama?-

-El rey te ama con cada fibra de su ser... Le duele ser el culpable de tus lagrimas, mi cielo...-

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato, Hefestión comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo en los brazos del rey, que besaba su frente y su cabello, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro, de pronto, Hefestión se levantó de golpe de entre los brazos de Alejandro, sobresaltando al rey.

-¿Que pasa?- Alejandro tomó a su amado de la cintura. -Deja de moverte...-

-Es que... No deberia de estar aquí... Alguien seguramente ha entrado y me ha visto aquí... ¿Qué pensarán de mi?-

-No pensarán nada de ti... No tienen por qué pensar nada de ti...-

-¡Por supuesto que tienen por qué pensar algo de mi!- Le dijo, tomando el manto de chifón y seda persa y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con él. -Hablarán con mas fuerza de mi... Pensarán que he pasado la noche contigo...-

-Haz pasado la noche conmigo...-

-¡Pero no de esa manera! ¡Dirán cosas horribles de mi! ¡Dirán que hemos pasado la noche juntos sin que yo sea tu esposa!-

-¿Y por qué no lo eres, entonces?-

Hefestión vio a Alejandro como si de pronto le hubiera brotado otra cabeza con ojos chuecos, el rey tenía una sonrisita estúpida en la cara y parecía querer decirle algo, pero por la cara tonta que tenia en ese momento, pareciera que no sabía exactamente como decirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Hefestión arqueó una ceja, aun tratando de cubrirse con el manto.

-Si... No dirían nada de ti si fueras mi esposa...-

-¡Pero no lo soy!-

-¡Por eso! ¿Por qué no lo eres?-

-Porque... ¡No me lo has pedido!-

-¡Te lo estoy pidiendo en este momento!-

-No me estás pidiendo nada, Alejandro, lo estás insinuando, es algo totalmente diferente...-

-Bueno... Entonces te lo pido...- Alejandro se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde su amado se encontraba, besó su frente y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, besando sus nudillos. -Sé mi esposa... Mi reina... Mi amante... La diosa que me acompañe...-

-¿Alejandro?- Los ojos azules del general se llenaron de lagrimas, vio a Alejandro un momento, y luego su vista se nubló por completo y cayó en los brazos de su amante, como una flor marchita.

El rey tomó el fragil cuerpo de su amante en brazos y lo cargó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y removió los cabellos que obstruían su rostro, mirándolo con cariño, los ojos azules de Hefestión se abrieron despacio, mirando al rey de cabellos dorados, confundido. Alejandro sonrió, depositó un beso suave en los labios de su amante y se levantó de la cama.

-Tomaré tu reacción como un si...- Alejandro caminó por la estancia, Hefestión lo miraba con curiosidad. -Haré preparativos para casarnos mañana...-

-¡¿MAÑANA?! ¡Pero Alejandro, yo no estoy preparado!-

-¡No necesitas estarlo!-

-¡Por supuesto que necesito estarlo! Las bodas no pueden hacerse en un día, Alejando... No es así de fácil... Necesito... ¡Un montón de cosas!-

-Me encargaré de que tengas todo lo que desees y necesites... Nos casaremos mañana por la tarde...-

Hefestión suspiró, no tenía sentido discutir algo así con Alejandro... Seria mejor dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera y ver su error mas adelante... No había manera de planear una boda para el día siguiente.

-Ahora... Acompáñame a cabalgar...- Alejandro se levantó de la cama, se vistió de prisa y tomó las pequeñas manos de su amado entre las suyas. -Tenemos que probar esa hermosa yegua que me hiciste comprarte...-

El bello general sonrió, y envuelto en el manto para dormir, siguió al rey fuera de la habitación.


End file.
